The present invention relates to microphones and, more particularly, to an arrangement for detachably securing a windscreen to a microphone in a simple and relatively inexpensive fashion.
The prior art shows various arrangements for providing a windscreen on a microphone. Anderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,706 shows a compound screen surrounding a cylinder containing a pair of microphones. Cragg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,957 reveals a microphone shield comprising a screen and a hemispherical block of fine elements secured to a microphone by a spring clamp ring. Das et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,746 pertains to a windscreen for a microphone, the windscreen comprising hemispherical sections pivoted with respect to each other and secured over the microphone by a rubber grommet on a connecting element. These arrangements for securing or affixing a windscreen on a microphone are fairly complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a detachable mounting means for detachably securing a windscreen to a microphone in a simple, reliable fashion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide magnetic mounting means for detachably securing a windscreen to a microphone in a secure fashion without the need for tools. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.